


"I Got My Eyes on You (You’re Everything That I See)"

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Artist Clarke Griffin, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clarke has never been kissed, Clarke is shy, Empress Lexa Woods, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Lexa is smitten, Lexa wants to change that, Romantic Fluff, Smooth Lexa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Clarke, a peasant artist, catches the attention of a young Empress, Lexa.Based off a tumblr prompt.





	"I Got My Eyes on You (You’re Everything That I See)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/gifts).



> Just a little something sweet and fluffy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I love hearing from you guys. And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like too.

“I Got My Eyes on You (You’re Everything That I See)”

 

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke says as she looks out at the horizon, admiring the way the yellow of the sun kisses the ocean. Sending shades of gold, red, purple, and blue like a majestic mist across the view.

 

“Yeah…it most certainly is…” Lexa replied, but her eyes weren’t on the sight before them. No. Her eyes were enchanted by something far more captivating.

 

They feasted on messy, long blonde hair. A rounded face. Plump lips and azure painted eyes. She watched a smile, the most beautiful smile she ever saw, turn into something mirroring contentment. The shorter woman’s body, relaxing against the wooden railing that kept her from being a resident of the ocean below.

 

For Lexa, something indeed was very beautiful, and that something was Clarke Griffin herself.

 

Clarke turned so that she was facing Lexa, and their eyes met. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the older woman watching her. Her heart, beating an insistent rhythm as it processed the fact that she was the object of Lexa’s comment.

 

They’d been on a wonderful date today. Yes, a date, filled with laughs, smiles, good food and just enough open conversation that made Clarke feel like she’d been hanging with an old friend. But still, Clarke was in disbelief at how much Lexa was so into her. It was Lexa, after all.

 

Daughter of an empire. Next in line to take the throne from her father in a few months. And yet, here she was. Staring at Clarke. A nobody. A peasant among a sea of subjects. The only reason they even crossed paths was because Clarke was being harassed by the usual scumbags and Lexa dared to intervene.

 

It was hard to believe that was only a few days ago, and now here she stood. Staring face to face with a woman she’d admired for years and even drew a number of times, secretly of course. She’d be too terrified to hear Lexa’s criticism if she showed them to her. But not after today. After bringing Lexa to her personal studio and gaining so much praise on works she hadn’t even finished yet, she’s sure the otherworldly woman would probably fall to Clarke’s feet in admiration. A thought that did things to her heart she had no words for.

 

“Clarke…”

 

Clarke snaps back to reality at the sound. She’s not sure when Lexa had gotten so close to her, but she had. Barely a few inches were between them now. “Y-yeahh…?”

 

“I know this,” the future empress of Arkadia pauses. “, I know this may seem a little forward of me, and please, don’t be afraid to say no. But, I’ve wanted to kiss you since that moment back in town today, when you were mulling over what paints would be appropriate to sketch the duchess of Florkru.”

 

Clarke gasped softly. “R-really…?”

 

Lexa nods. “If you would grant me the honor, I’d really _really_ like to kiss you this evening.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hands gently into hers. The warmth, spreading from Clarke’s fingertips into every inch of her body. “Only if you want to.” The last part, spoken softly. A borderline whisper. Missable, had Lexa not been so close.

 

Clarke swallowed heavily. She could feel her body trembling but hoped Lexa was none the wiser. “I-I…uh…I-I’ve never done so, before…”

 

Lexa’s well plucked brow lifts a hint in curiosity. “Kissed another woman?”

 

“…anyone…” Clarke replied timidly. Virtually hiding herself as much as possible.

 

“Anyone ever?”

 

Clarke shakes her head, her gaze completely averted away from the other woman.

 

She feels a tender knuckle snuggle under her chin and follows its lead as it guides her. Making her face the deepest, most mesmerizing green she’s ever witnessed.

 

Lexa appraises her. Studies all the small features of her face. Her eyes giving hints of clocks working inside her head. A small, compassionate smile borne on her lips as she seemingly came to a final conclusion. “Then I would be beyond honored to be your first. If you’re willing to gift it to me.”

 

Clarke feels her nerves bite at her, it takes all of her willpower not to spiral into a panic attack. “W-what if I’m bad at it…?”

 

“What if you’re not?” There’s a noticeable husk accompanying her tone, low and bold, sending a tremor down Clarke’s spine as a result. Lexa’s smile turns playful and Clarke is instantly under its spell. Because the most powerful woman in the world is holding her in her hands and asking to be her first kiss.

 

‘This has to be a dream…’ Clarke internally tells herself. ‘…this can’t be real…’ It’s the feeling of Lexa’s thumb carefully caressing the dimple of her chin, the pad of said finger making her knees wobble just the slightest bit, that reaffirms it. ‘Nope. Definitely not a dream.’

 

What more could she really ask for in this case? She can’t think of a single rebuttal, and why should she? Lexa was one of the sweetest people she’s met so far. A gentlewoman in all ways that one could be. Lexa took the time all day to make her feel safe, secured, and smiling over the most simplest things. So she swallows her nerves and nods her head. Giving the mighty empress the consent she is seeking.

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up in a way that Clarke wishes she had her paints and a canvas to replicate. Because it was fascinating and indescribable in the same line.

 

Lexa cups her face with both hands. Her touch, brimming with comfort and safety. She ducks down, traveling to meet the lips of the shorter woman. Once they connect, Clarke feels her entire world melt away in serene delight.

 

The kiss is slow, tempered, at first, before it turns more heated and exploratory. Clarke easily finds herself flowing along with the movement. A low moan escapes her as the empress lightly nips at her bottom lip and takes advantage. Diving her tongue inside to greet Clarke’s and massaging the insides of her mouth, sending goosebumps all over the blonde’s skin.

 

One of Lexa’s hands leaves the side of her face and travels lightly down to rest at the small of her back. The older woman pulls Clarke closer, causing her back to arch just the slightest bit, and deepening the kiss even further. The blonde grasps at the shoulders of Lexa’s leather jacket tightly. Her nails digging so far into it that it makes the material erupt with sound. She uses it to steady her trembling. Grounding herself as much as possible as she gets lost in the most intimate act she’d ever shared with another person.

 

Lexa growls softly as their lips disconnected after a while. Her forehead resting against Clarke’s. Their heaving breaths meeting in the middle.

 

“So…?” Lexa asks carefully.

 

“So…” a broad smile takes over Clarke’s face. “…I’d really _really_ like to do that again.”

 

Lexa chuckles and rubs her nose along Clarke’s. “It would be my pleasure, Picasso.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
